Spital Beck
Category:Rivers Spital Beck runs from underneath the Business Park on Stainsacre Lane on the eastern edge of Whitby through Spital Vale and California to join the Esk at Spital Bridge. The Town Boundary follows Spital Beck through Spital Vale. Spital Beck is joined by several unnamed tributaries, some flowing from as far away as Whitby Laithes and High Hawsker. Spital Beck Spital Beck is likely to be named after a hospital - or spital - that was sited in the vicinity of Raft Yard. Spital Beck runs from two springs now underneath the Whitby Business Park at Fairfield Road (NZ 9107 0930) and Cholmley Way (NZ 9089 0932). The Town Council boundary and National Park boundary follows Spital Beck from the eastern spring at Fairfield Road. These two springs join at the site of Farfield Farm, now a car park at the end of Chomley Way, and flow north along Spital Vale. At a waterfall a tributory from Hawsker and Whitby Laithes joins Spital Beck as it continues northwards. The another tributory, from Robin Hood Field and Moorgate Lees Farm joins. Near New Gardems the Town Boundary leaves Spital Beck and continues north-east to the coast, while Spital Beck continues westwards. Almost immediately another tributory joins at Crow Gill, flowing from Lodge Farm. Spital Beck continues westwards picking up a final short tributory running from St. Peter's Recreation Ground, which was the Town Boundary from about 1900 to about 1930. It then flows between California Road and Raft Yard underneath the new Spital Brige and the old Spital Bridge, joining the Esk at the Bog Hall ford. Spital Beck can be followed on foot from the headspring by walking from Fairfield Way/Cholmley Way. There are footpaths that follow it for most of its length, crossing and recrossing several times. Hawsker tributory The Hawsker tributory issues in fields near Hawsker Bottoms (NZ 9297 0825) and flows north and west, passing under Hawsker Lane at Red Barn where it is joined by a short triburoty from Summerfield Farm. The stream then continues north-westly between Stripes Farm and Russell Hall Farm, picking up the Whitby Lythes tributory. It then continues westwards to join Spital Beck at the waterfalls. Whitby Laithes tributory The Whitby Laithes tributory issues within Whitby Laithes Farm on Beacon Hill (NZ 9249 0960) and flows westwards towards Hawsker Lane. It forms part of the moat at Manor House Farm before flowing undernath Hawsker Lane and picking up a short tributory from Stripes Farm. It flows along the south side of Little John Field, where another tributory flows along the north side of the adjoining Robin Hood field. It then joins the Hawsker tributory to flow on through Spital Vale. Moorgate Lees tributory The Moorgate Lees tributory issues from springs between Highgate Howe and Manor House Farm (NZ 9204 0986), flowing under Hawsker Lane and along the northern edge of Robin Hood Field. It turns northwest to flow past Moorgate Lees Farm before joingin the Hawsker tributory to then continue along Spital Vale. Lodge Farm tributory The Lodge Farm tributory issues from springs close to the corner of Stainsacre Lane and Cholmley Way (NZ 9064 0943). It flows northways through Lodge Farm parallel with the upper reaches of Spital Beck before joining Spital Beck at Crow Gill. St. Peter's tributory The St. Peter's tributory originally issues from springs where St. Peter's Road now joins Helredale Road (NZ 9048 0976). It is now been culverted underneath St. Peter's Recreation Ground and only appears for the last 100m or so before joining Spital Beck just west of Crow Gill.